Dexter Morgan/Season 4
Profile = |-| Killer = Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the DEXTER television series and the Dexter Book Series. Dexter is a blood spatter analyst who happens to hobby in being a Serial killer. He has an adoptive sister by the name of Debra Morgan and the former biological brother of the deceased Brian Moser. His adoptive parents are Harry and Doris Morgan, unfortunately both have passed away prior to the events of this season. After the events of Season Three, Dexter is now married to his wife Rita Morgan where they've had a son named Harrison Morgan, in addition to Dexter's stepchildren Astor and Cody. Dexter has officially moved in with Rita at her house and thus live a suburban life where he goes to work each day while coming home to provide for his family. Needless to say, his "hobby" of being a Serial killer has become more difficult to sustain now that he's a husband and father to a young baby, thus the desire to figure out how he can survive the years to come goes into question and he seeks this assistance from a man named Arthur Mitchell, a Serial killer also known as Trinity whom has survived (with a family) for over Thirty Years. Personality Plot 'Introducing Harrison Morgan and Arthur Mitchell' 'Harrison Morgan' Dexter is shown driving around Miami, as he was seen in the first episode. He stops in front of a house, which has not been seen before by the viewers, and then steps out. A few steps away from the car, and the cries of a baby are heard from the back of the car. Dexter goes back, and opens the back seat, revealing a child around three months old. This child is the same one Rita was pregnant with the entire third season, Harrison. 'Arthur Mitchell' ''"It's already over"'' After killing Arthur, Dexter returns home, intending to meet up with Rita later on. However, upon arriving home, he finds a message from her, on his phone. The message reveals that she forgot her passport at home, and had to return for it. After hearing the message, he calls her back, only to hear her phone ringing nearby. From the bathroom, Harrison is heard crying, and Dexter rushes to help his son. When he gets into the bathroom, he sees a familiar seen: That of a child sitting in the blood of it's mother. He picks up his child, and then walks away from the scene, realizing that "It doesn't matter what I do... what I choose... I'm what's wrong". {C Category:Characters killed by Dexter {C Category:Characters {C Category:Season 1 characters {C Category:Season 2 characters {C Category:Season 3 characters {C Category:Season 4 characters {C Category:Main characters {C Category:Characters from the dexter book series {C Category:Serial killers {C Category:Season 5 characters {C Category:Season 6 characters {C Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding {C Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks {C Category:Miami Metro Police Department {C Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department {C Category:Early Cuts Characters {C Category:Forensics {C Category:Season 4 plots